Just a Memory
by TheAnomally
Summary: Lex Luthor while captive in Belle Reve finds a real saviour.
1. Shattered Pieces

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any members of the Smallville cast; I am writing this for fun, not profit. I only own one character in this story; and she's just my inside the asylum inspiration.  
  
BTW: Thank you for everyone who has left a review; I appreciate it and it makes me happy to continue. Thank you for motivating me. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
This takes place after "Shattered" While Lex is in the asylum.  
  
~~~Shattered Pieces~~~  
  
"White walls; that smell day after day same stench of cleanser, bleach, or ammonia which ever the smell was grating. Why am I here again?" Lex Luthor thought as he once again paced the stale section he claimed as his own.  
  
The routine was familiar to him, but it was not like he could remember it. Day after day his recall was getting worse; especially when Julian started crying again but why in here this was no place for a baby especially not his little brother. His father would be enraged to know that Julian was in a place like this. Alexander Luthor paced; his straight jacket buckled tightly, he was not in his padded room this was recreation time they said. It's hard to recreate when your hands and arms are bound. What annoyed the billionaire's son the most among other things was the wetness he felt on his chin always there, always wet with no one to make it go away. This was an everyday thought, but to him the thought was new and fresh.  
  
The young man's thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a voice a change in the routine, "Hey you're kinda drooling there guy."  
  
Lex looked up into a pair of hazel eyes that suddenly appeared before him; it was a girl his age he would guess with shoulder length reddish auburn hair. She was dressed in simple cotton PJ pants and a long sleeved green shirt that was two sizes too big for her.  
  
"Huh" was all Lex could muster.  
  
The girl cocked her head to the side like a dog does when it thinks you're insane. "Drool, you know you are drooling. Here let me help."  
  
Before he could react she swiped a sleeve covered hand across his face and the wetness on his chin was gone; he smiled. That's where it ended; time was up and back to his room with another shot of whatever to garnish his day. He had no memory to fight it because day after day he was getting closer to waking up with a blank slate of the day before. That was the life Lionel Luther was now constructing for his son; as proud as he was of his son's ability to be intelligently conniving it was not acceptable that all that deception was taken up against him. Best to stop his son before the younger man destroyed him.  
  
Maybe it all had been a figment of his imagination; everyday all the events seemed as such including his recollection of why he was here. He knew who he was; and where he was from, and who he knew, but the rest the more recent was like an obscured blur. Maybe the girl who helped to ease one irritation was just that make believe, like Julian's present crying.  
  
Then the voice came again, "Whoa you're still drooling." Then once again the familiar swipe across his chin, but this time there was no cloth. He looked up to see those hazel eyes but something had changed; the face they were set into was now pale and uncared for.  
  
"Huh" was all he mustered once more.  
  
Taking his face in her sleeved hands, "You said that last time; try for more this time focus."  
  
"Who are you?" Lex blinked.  
  
Releasing his face, "You don't remember? I'm hurt I told you like 5 times. I know who you are you're Alexander Luthor."  
  
"Lex." It was the only thing that came to mind right away. Then Lex blinked trying to recall but there was that persistent fog that made everything hard to see in his memory. The whole situation whatever it was; was very frustrating.  
  
She cocked her head to the other side, "Huh?"  
  
"I like being called Lex." He stated simply.  
  
Then it was over as quickly as it began; the only difference this time Lex noticed was that his female companion had white bandages wrapped from her wrist to her elbows. If he remembered he would ask her about that next time he saw her. 


	2. Finding pieces

~~~~Finding Pieces~~~~  
  
Again in that room; recreation with no real chance at recreation, perhaps if he stopped attacking the attendants he would be taken out of the straight jacket. He had to get out of here; that much he did know and did not get obscured by the fog of his memory. There where fragments; the shattered stain glass window, gun fire, something about his father and an Edge, or something. Stronger pieces of his mind, Clark Kent stopping a car with his body, then pushing it aside like it was a matchbox toy. He needed the pieces to rearrange, come together, but everyday that was harder to work out.  
  
The swipe of cloth and the voice came again, "Man you DO have a funny little drooling problem."  
  
"You." Lex said as he followed the voice to it's source.  
  
Hands fell on Lex's shoulders, "Yup me. Do you have my name, or do I need to tell you again?"  
  
"Name?" Lex said stepping away from the touch, and recalling nothing to label this face he was looking at.  
  
She pulled on her sleeve looking up at him, "I would cry that you don't remember me, but then it's probably the drugs they keep jabbing into you day after day."  
  
"Drugs? I am being drugged I knew it. I told them." Lex mumbled; something coming back, a slice of remembrance putting itself back into place.  
  
She replied her once again cocked to the side, "Told whom? The people giving you the stuff; I think they already knew."  
  
"Friends; I told them. I'm not crazy I said." He was about to continue but then stopped.  
  
Her face suddenly was close to his, "What?"  
  
"Are you in on it too?!" Lex stated quickly starting to get agitated as the all too familiar sense of paranoia came to him.  
  
She was taken aback, "Oh paranoid also; forget full, delusional, and paranoid."  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Lex said his voice getting louder.  
  
She suddenly grabbed him by his jacketed elbow, and steered him to the rag tag couch in the back of the recreation room. She shushed him and pushed him onto the cushions; her face was close to his once again.  
  
Her voice cracked as she smiled at him and said, "Well you are one among many; no one is crazy here, except me. I'm completely insane."  
  
"I'm not crazy." Lex stated more confidently as his anger dissolved he looked away from her face.  
  
She nodded placing her elbow on her knees and her hands under her chin. She said nothing more only but only looked at him with thoughtful eyes; her sleeves fell and dangled loosely around her forearms.  
  
"What happened?" Lex stated as he caught a glimpse of bandaging on her arms as he looked back at her.  
  
She looked at the bandages and heaved a sigh, "Told you I am crazy; I cut myself to see if I still feel pain, I do but there is no blood. Well not much; so then they cut me, taking a pound of flesh every now and then. Guess to find out what makes me tick; I showed them the last time, I think I hurt at least three of them before they called in for back-up. They did what they did and more this time. "  
  
Lex smiled at the thought of her taking out the orderlies here; when he was not restrained it was a favorite pass time he had. She was now holding on to a small ledger pad clutching it to her chest; she looked at him again.  
  
She smiled as he smiled, "Nice to see you can do more then drool, mumble, and shout."  
  
Lex started to chuckle; the statement was not funny, more insulting then anything. He could not help it though, and he did not know why. She joined him and they both had a half hearted laugh for about a minute or so.  
  
She stopped laughing her face instantly going from smile to serious; her voice hushed, "There won't be a next time; I'm getting out of here."  
  
"How?" Lex asked after his chuckles ceased.  
  
She shrugged, "Anyway I can; I have to, and so do you."  
  
Lex was dumbfounded as she simply said what she said, but then said no more. Instead she started to hum; her eyes moving around the room. He was about to ask again; but then recreation was over once more; he found himself back in his padded room, his mind loosing what memories he had of today. This time he tried to hold on to them; he had to fight, he was a Luthor and they don't close their eyes and let things fall apart. Instead they fight for what they want; and he fought to hold on to his memory. 


	3. Locking Horns with the Devil

~~~Locking horns with the Devil. ~~~  
  
"Never for a minute think that this is what I want; I love my son more then life itself, but he's left me no choice." Lionel Luthor thought as he watched his son once through the window.  
  
Those were very true words that he spoke to the doctor treating Lex, but he never intended his plan to continue here not like it did. With the drugs in his son's system and knowing his son's volatile temper; it would have been easy to predict the behavior of the unpredictable situation set up around the boy. Lex had friends and he went to them; unfortunately one ended up getting hurt, but Lionel could fix that by slipping funds in the right direction. Though in the end as he thought about it; the whole incident actually helped to condemn Lex in his friend's eyes, perhaps more of a thank you was in order to Ms. Lang. At least Lex did succeed in ridding him of Morgan Edge; he suspected there had been some outside help since Edge's Jaguar had been crushed like a tin can. He was pleased with that part of the plan; Morgan Edge's body had been riddled with bullets. Lionel knew the shooter was Lex since all the bullet wounds were center mass; Lex had always been a master of whatever weapon he was given.  
  
The Doctor arrived at his side, "Enjoying the show Mr. Luthor?!"  
  
Lionel threw a piercing glance down upon the shorter woman; he hated the judgmental tone she had in her voice. Perhaps after she was finished treating Lex with her little experimental drug and treatments, he would make sure she was never heard from again.  
  
"How long before you can move into phase two of his treatments?" He asked her with a fierce tone in his voice.  
  
The Doctor shrank back a little. "In a few days," She said. "The drug regimen he is on is keeping him contained; but that, of course is only temporary. We would have started him on the treatment earlier, but he is still fighting the staff as well as the drugs. It is something we had not counted on; that's why he is still in restraints."  
  
"Never expect a Luthor to simply lay down and be the beta, Doctor. You had best find away around his fight, and start as soon as possible!" Luthor stated his gaze bearing down on the Doctor.  
  
She nodded and with that she quickly retreated out of the restricted section of the ward. She decided to keep to herself, the fact that she had been allowing Lex to have time in the recreation room with the other patients. The wrath of Lionel Luthor was something she did not wish to have come down on her, but Lex was her patient and what she was doing to him was unethical.  
  
Lionel looked back at Lex; he watched the boy pace, and once again his eyes started to twitch. This was the only sign of emotion that dared to slither across the billionaire's always set in stone face. He watched as Lex stopped pacing and leaned against the mirrored wall; there was only this wall that separated the father and son, and once again Lionel raised his hand putting it on the barrier between him and his son.  
  
"You go up against me Lex and expect severe back lash; you knew I would retaliate, just because you are my son does not mean that I would hold back. You brought this on yourself." Lionel said speaking out loud.  
  
Lionel backed away from the cell as Lex slid down the wall to the padded floor; Lex bowed his head and started to rock as Lionel Luthor turned and left. Lionel would not be present for the next phase of the treatment; he knew it was dangerous and if Lex survived, the younger Luthor would think twice about trying to take down the elder Luthor. Lionel actually smiled with the thought of having his son back under his thumb where he belonged; the pain Lex would endure in the next phase of the treatment was one small price to pay to get his son back where he belonged. Lionel boarded the LuthorCorp helicopter and flew away from Belle Reve. 


	4. Placing Pieces

~~~Placing Pieces~~~  
  
Snapping of fingers, "Hey you still with me? Helllooooo, anyone home?"  
  
Lex blinked trying to collect his thoughts; but the fog in his brain seemed thicker.  
  
The voice came back more urgent, "Hey come on! You have to focus; Alexander, come on, follow my voice."  
  
"It's Lex." He replied his voice holding a dreamy quality to it.  
  
He blinked trying to clear his vision. He remembered fighting the fight, but when your restrained and it's three against one.  
  
"I lost." Lex said his eyes finding hers.  
  
She shook her head, "Nah, you didn't lose. The gorillas out numbered you, so it wasn't a fair fight."  
  
Lex paused, did she just read his mind? He blinked trying to remember more.  
  
"How did you know?" Lex asked.  
  
She touched his elbow, "I know because it happened yesterday; as they where herding us out of here." She inhaled then continued. "You bit one of them on the nose, and head butted the one that came to help. It was GREAT! I never laughed so hard! Then the three goons came they jumped you from behind. I don't know what they are giving you, but it's nothing I have ever seen before. It's kinda milky green; I think they gave you too much because you've been more spacey then normal."  
  
"Green?" Lex repeated.  
  
An image appeared in his mind, meteor rocks with emerald green crystals that glowed eerily. This he knew; this was a clear memory, he thought as a smirk appeared on his lips. He looked at his companion; seeing her more clearly for the first time, his glacier blue eyes piercing her hazel ones.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Lex stated.  
  
She gave him a look, "Well look who decided to catch up; I've been talking about THAT for the last week."  
  
"How?" Lex asked trying to hold his focus. She shrugged, "Start a riot slip out under the commotion; through an air duct or something, or maybe through the service tunnels under this place."  
  
"Tunnels" Lex inquired.  
  
She nodded, "Yea, I was brought in to this place through them; shackled and led by some geezer, who wouldn't stop gloating."  
  
"What did he look like?!" Lex asked suddenly alert.  
  
She closed her eyes, "He was tallish with dark hair that was kind of long, he needed a shave, and he had on this black shorty trench coat."  
  
The description, though vague, rung several bells in Lex's head. His father fit that profile to a "T". Lex closed his eyes and wondered why Lionel Luthor was adding to the population of Belle Reve. What in this girl caught his father's eye enough for the old devil to keep her here? The same demon, was the reason he was here as well, now if he could only remember why. Lex huffed out a long sigh; looked back at the girl, and waited for her to open her eyes.  
  
She opened her eyes, "What? You look troubled, at least, instead of totally ready to drool."  
  
"The man who brought you here," Lex started. "is my Father. He's the same reason I am here, I think." Lex finished.  
  
With this new revelation echoing in his head, he was once again escorted, like an invalid, back to his padded cell. At least this time he shook off their hands, as they laid them on his shoulders or elbow. Knowing that his father was paying them; made him sick at each mere touch. Just like his father's touch made his stomach churn with disgust. 


	5. Breaking Pieces

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry this took so long to complete; I had to do some research. Though I warn you; what comes next despite my research still could be all wrong. This is fiction though so, for drama who cares right? Oh and thanks everyone for not only reading this story, but reviewing it. Thanks you once again.  
  
~~~ Breaking Pieces. ~~~  
  
The two orderlies led the swaying, and rag doll-like Lex Luthor into the treatment room. The boy, they surmised, had learned his lesson from the day before last, better to be compliant then resistant. They had put a hurting on the rich young man, and held back, but not much. They were no fans of the Luthors. However, the money was spendable everywhere and they were a fans of cash, especially, when it came in such large amounts paid by Lionel.  
  
They pushed Lex into the room, and went to work taking off the straight- jacket. Once the buckles were undone, they pulled it off the listless Luthor.  
  
"I am my Father's son." Lex said his eyes meeting the orderlies.  
  
The orderlies stood in front of him trying to make sense of what the brat had just said. Lex's eyes came to life as he reared back and head butted the orderly directly in front of him. The orderly's nose was squashed; it resembled bloody hamburger meat.  
  
"Luthor's never give up without a fight." Lex said in a low menacing voice.  
  
He balled up his freed fists, and rammed them into the other one's chest. As the orderly doubled over, Lex planted his elbow into the back of the thick goon's neck, knocking him to the floor. His hits, while normally strong, had been weakened some by his lack of exercise and their immobility.  
  
As he hurried towards the door, a strong arm encircled his throat lifting him off his feet. Lex saw stars as his oxygen was cut off; he gasped but continued to struggle in his captor's grip.  
  
He felt hot breath on his head, "Looks like Richie Rich wants to fight! You're gonna pay for that blow; I think you broke my nose!!"  
  
He felt the pressure on his neck increase as the thug started to squeeze tighter; the darkness was approaching, dancing on the edge of his vision.  
  
"Ugh, I got a better idea. Strap him down; we'll get some pay back before the doctor gets here." The second goon said as he flipped on the ECT machine.  
  
The two large orderlies wasted no time getting Lex tightly strapped down to the bed. They attached the electrodes to his head, forced the rubber mouth piece in Lex's mouth, and turned to the machine where they started fiddling with the dials and buttons.  
  
"You know how to work this thing?" Goon two asked.  
  
Thug one nodded, "Yea, I saw that Nicholson flick, same box just newer."  
  
With one more twist of the dial; the orderly punched the button and Lex's body stiffened as the charge flowed into Lex's brain. The lights above them flickered and dimmed; the orderlies stepped back and watched Lex convulse against the leather restraints on his wrists, chest, and ankles.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!" Dr. Foster's voice filled the door way.  
  
She ran in and pressed another button; Lex fell back against the mattress and was still. She looked at the box's settings and was horrified. She turned and quickly placed leads on Lex's chest; the heart monitor came to life as she hit switches. Lex's heart line was erratic holding no steady beat.  
  
"You idiots!" She raged at them.  
  
There was no defibulator in the room since there should have been no need for it anytime during the controlled treatments. As she pushed on Lex's chest, she felt some ribs break under her compressions; but she was manually trying to get the young man's heart to jump back to a normal rhythm. She also noticed other bruises forming under the restraints, no doubt, from broken bones caused by the convulsions.  
  
"Go get the paddles!!" She barked at the two orderlies who where nursing their own wounds.  
  
The orderlies left in slow motion in Dr. Foster's eyes; she was in full panic mode. If Lex died Lionel Luthor would come down on them like the apocalypse.  
  
As she worked, another doctor poked his head into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Dr. Carmicheal I need your help." Dr. Foster yelled.  
  
Dr. Carmicheal stepped forward, but when he saw who the patient was he stepped back.  
  
Fear evident in his voice, "That's Lionel Luthor's boy isn't it? No way! I've got him bearing down on me enough, with his other little experiment. Count me out."  
  
"If you don't help me, I'll tell Mr. Luthor everything; how you did nothing to save his son. If I am going to go down, I am taking you and those two idiots with me!!" She said with menace in her voice.  
  
Dr. Carmicheal stepped forward assessing the situation; he too noticed the various bruises on Lex's wrists and ankles. What caught his eyes more were the ECT leads had no conductive gel on them and plucking them off revealed electrical burns on young Luthor's smooth temples. Lifting Lex's eyelids he found the young man's pupils fixed and unresponsive to light.  
  
Carmicheal gasped, "Oh geez even if we do get his heart started, he's probably a vegetable. His brain is in shock; we'll be lucky to get his heart in a normal status before it gives out."  
  
"That's not good enough! What about your little experiment?" She asked still pumping.  
  
Carmicheal shook his head, "Are you kidding? That would create an even bigger snafu then what we have going now. Plus she is very unwilling to cooperate no matter what we do."  
  
"Maybe, she'll be willing; I've seen these two interact in the recreation room. They seem close." Dr. Foster remarked.  
  
Aghast, Dr. Carmicheal stumbled back, "Recreation room him? Her? Since when?!"  
  
This revelation made him unable to form complete sentences or thoughts. If Mr. Luthor found out that not only his son was allowed out of his room, but also his little purchase from overseas, the man would be furious. An angry Lionel is something Dr. Carmicheal feared deep in his bones; the billionaire was scary. Both of them would be as good as dead or worse if Mr. Luthor was to catch wind of any of this. Nothing good was going to come out of this event; reluctantly, he headed out going to the restricted ward.  
  
"Come on damn it!" Dr. Foster shouted as she continued to try to save Lex Luthor.  
  
Dr. Carmicheal came back after a few minutes pushing a girl into the room before him. Dr. Foster stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl.  
  
"Save his life." Dr. Foster ordered.  
  
The girl only smiled and waved her bound hands in front of her. "Uh-oh someone's in trouble, tut-tut big trouble."  
  
Dr. Foster was in no mood to play; she advanced on the girl, and back handed her across the face.  
  
"DO IT!!!" Dr. Foster ordered louder.  
  
Dr. Carmicheal stepped forward, playing mediator, and pushing his colleague back. "Kharma please, no more games. You need to save him."  
  
The girl looked from Dr. Carmicheal to where Lex lay; she then looked back at Dr. Carmicheal. The girl lifted her head; her eyes became clear, as if someone flicked a switch. Her sane eyes passed from Carmicheal's eyes to Dr. Foster's and back again.  
  
She stated. "Why should I? Seems to me he'd be better off dead; better like this than a drone."  
  
Dr. Foster was surprised. How could she know what was happening? Only Dr. Foster, her staff, and Lionel knew what was to be done.  
  
Kharma closed her eyes, a cunning smile on her lips, "You both are up shit creek without a paddle."  
  
Dr Carmicheal grabbed the girl roughly by the throat, his timid demeanor gone; he pulled the girl in close and whispered in her ear. The girl's eyes snapped open; she seemed shocked by what she was being told. When he was done, he threw her back against the wall.  
  
Kharma gasped for air as she got to her feet; the look in her eyes was now pure anger. Just then the orderlies came in; they could not find any defibulators, not that they had really looked for them.  
  
Kharma stepped forward, "Everyone OUT! I'll do it, but not in front of an audience."  
  
Dr. Carmicheal shook his head. "This is not up for negotiations th."  
  
The girl smirked, "You'll do what I say or I do nothing. You have more to lose, Dr. Carmicheal, your family and such, if this ever gets out."  
  
At the mention of his family, Dr. Carmicheal seemed to revert to his timid form. He nodded, took the bonds off her wrists and ankles, and ushered everyone out. Dr. Foster protested the loudest, but she gave in and left. Dr. Foster stood out in the hall with Dr. Carmicheal, worry weighing heavily on both their faces.  
  
"Can she be trusted? She seems less then par for the course." Dr. Foster asked.  
  
Dr. Carmicheal shrugged. "No, she's drugged to the gills normally, not at all trust- worthy; but we have no choice."  
  
Dr. Foster leaned against the cold, stark walls; no amount of money was worth this. She wondered who would come to save her from the fury of Lionel Luthor if things went, totally, belly up. In the back of her mind, she wondered if anyone would save Lex Luthor in time. If anyone could defeat Lionel, it was that boy in there whose life thread was slowly getting wiped away. 


	6. Fixing Pieces

~~~ Fixing Pieces. ~~~  
  
Once the door closed behind the foursome, Kharma looked at Lex; she sighed and hobbled over to him. Whatever cocktail of dope they kept shooting her full of was wearing off; she was, after all, missing her next round. Whatever it was kept her feeling hollow, like she was standing in front of herself looking at a stranger. She was not even sure that her name was Kharma, but that is what she told them anyway.  
  
"Focus, Focus, Focus!" She reprimanded herself.  
  
She looked down at Lex and smiled. He looked so young right now, like he was just sleeping. She touched his face; his skin was soft and warm. She took off her floppy shirt and placed it under his head for a pillow. She remembered how blue his eyes were; they, probably, were more blue if not for whatever they were injecting into him. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips; she lingered for a moment. She then straightened up, blinked, and shook her head.  
  
"Pull it together." She hissed at herself.  
  
Her brain was sending her urgent messages that she was here for a reason; it was not to pine and fantasize over the guy on the table. She unbuckled his restraints and winced at the bruises forming on his wrists and ankles; she took his left hand in her and place her other hand on his chest. She took one last look at his prone form; then she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. A purple glow started to radiate from her forehead as well as from her palms. The glow grew brighter. The girl opened her eyes and they were no longer hazel. Now, they were black with purple irises. She jerked as she stared down at Lex; the glow now starting to envelop him. The burns on his head faded until they were gone; his heart rhythm returned to normal sinus and bruises paled until they too had gone. The violet light continued repairing other injuries sustained but not seen; when this was done, the aura faded.  
  
Lex stirred; his eyes then opened. They were clear crystal pools of pure blue. The girls eyes faded back to hazel in color as she looked at him. She lifted her hand off his chest and went to release his hand; but he held on to hers.  
  
"What are you?" Lex asked quietly.  
  
She thought then shrugged. "I don't know anymore."  
  
Lex was dubious; but the helpless look on her face told him that she was not lying or trying to hide anything from him.  
  
Blood started to trickle out of the girl's nose, and she started to sway on her feet. He then noticed that there were bruises around the girl's wrists; he grabbed onto her as she started to sink to the floor.  
  
"What's happening?" Lex inquired.  
  
The girl blinked not feeling good at all anymore, her head hurt in the worst way. "I don't know; I think it is a side effect."  
  
"Side effect of what?" Lex wondered.  
  
She braced herself on the bed. "Healing you, I'm sorry I had no choice."  
  
Lex did not know how to respond; after living in Smallville, he thought he'd be used to the extraordinary by now. It seemed like there was a different mutant freak for every day of the week. That was Smallville though, not Metropolis; perhaps, they were migrating.  
  
He, usually, thought the mutants were trying to kill him, rob him, or seduce him and then kill him. He had never been healed by one. He looked at her, but she did not look familiar. Live long enough in a small town and you get to know know all the regular faces pretty well.  
  
"You're not a mutant are you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, not really able to grasp the origin of the question. The pounding in her brain became fiercer; it was like the asylum's whole crew of gorilla orderlies was playing drums on her head. She blinked not wanting to pass out because she was enjoying the feel of Lex Luthor's arms around her torso.  
  
Lex then remembered that she had mentioned being brought here by, none other than, his father. Lex knew his father was funding several sorts of experiments. Lionel would not just stop at the cloning research, there were, definitely, more.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Lex asked, trying to keep the girl conscious.  
  
She blinked. "Jungle once, no that was past. Japan, yes, Tokyo Japan."  
  
"How did you get here?" Lex pushed.  
  
The girl shook her head. "Tricked and brought. First, we're going to the zoo, then we're going to Japan yup, yup."  
  
He would have been shocked to hear how low his father could stoop, but then there was no true depth to Lionel's conniving. He was about to ask something else, when the door swung open and the doctors stepped in. There was a popping noise; Lex gasped to see a dart sticking out of the girls shoulder.  
  
Kharma felt the effects of the sedative shot into her shoulder, she looked at Lex again. "Sorry, I stole a kiss from you when you were unconscious."  
  
He too started to feel drowsy; he looked at his arm surprised to see a dart sticking out of it.  
  
"It's ok." Was all he could say.  
  
Then both of them fought the drug but in the end they gave in to the darkness of forced sleep. 


	7. Scatter the Pieces

~~~ Scatter the Pieces. ~~~  
  
He knew who he was; damn the world and those who where keeping him here. These thoughts, like ocean waves, pounded in his brain. The control that he valued so much was put back in his hands. He would have laughed out loud; but could not since the sedative he was pumped full of still had him in its narcotic embrace.  
  
This was a set back, most assuredly, Dr. Foster thought as she filled a syringe with another dose of the benzodiazepine. Maybe, this was a lesson about dealing with the devil. Her hands were tied and she was the one with the rope. She handed her bonds to Lionel Luthor; now, she was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. She sighed as she knocked the air bubbles out of the syringe and headed into Lex's padded room. The sedative would be wearing off and she needed to get him back on treatment track, or else. Another angle to worry about was the Kent boy, whatever his name is, who had barged into her clinic. He saw another patient who had the same treatment; but he didn't know it for certain. Dr. Foster, of course, denied all his accusations. Even if he found out what was really going on, could he do anything about it. She was not going to take anymore chances though.  
  
Dr. Foster commanded two new orderlies. "Restrain him; I have to give him an injection."  
  
Lex felt strong hands grab his arms; he felt the coolness of a liquid brush against his exposed arm.  
  
"No." Lex slurred as he was jostled.  
  
Dr Foster ignored him, as she continued to wipe the area on his arm with an alcohol swab. She was amazed to see that all his former injuries where gone as if they had never existed. She would really have to grill Dr. Carmicheal about his little project, experiment, or whatever that was.  
  
"NO! You can't!" Lex called out more forcibly.  
  
Lex started to fight the hands holding him. Whatever they were going to do to him, they would not come by it easily.  
  
Dr. Foster calmly stated. "It's necessary Mr. Luthor; remember you're sick. This will help to make you well."  
  
"I'm not sick! Who's making you do this?" Lex wrestled to get out.  
  
His struggles and attempts at speech, of course, were futile as the needle slid into his arm. The clouds were encroaching as a familiar ache at the back of his neck started to pound anew. Lex closed his eyes trying to hold on to what memories he had found again, bound and determined not to let them get away.  
  
Dr. Foster left the padded room. She was determined to supervise every aspect of the treatment and to make sure no more foul ups occurred. Tomorrow the treatment would begin, no matter what. 


	8. Grasping at Pieces

Thanks again for all the reviews it really means a lot to me. Oh and a little side note "chape" means escape. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~ Grasping at Pieces. ~~~  
  
Pain was all he knew. Each day he was taken, strapped down like an animal and shot up with something horrible. Then the screaming would start, screaming brought on by pain. That was all Lex knew now; the pain stayed with him for sometime after he was removed from the room. At times he'd imagine the screams were from some one else. In the end as the jolts pulsed on and off, he knew the cries were his own though Luthors were not allowed to show they were in pain--no tears, no emotions, and above all no screaming. He touched his head; the memory of the pain, firey and seeming to last hours made him want to go back no further. His whole body ached as if he had run many miles without stretching first. Poached brain was what he was going to end up having--gooey, congealed, and gray festering in his skull. He would have laughed at that, but it elicited no more then a smile on his chapped lips.   
  
She laid her hands on that smooth skin. "My god, what have they been doing to you?"  
  
Her shock, alive in her voice, as she reached out to palm Alexander Luthor's face; his gaze was glassy at best, and not at all focused. He had been rocking again and the dark purple smudges where back around his eyes, making him look ten times older then he was. What scared her most of all was that fighter's glimmer he had once held in his cerulean eyes was nearly all gone. She had not been able to come to the recreational room for two weeks due to her biting Dr. Carmicheal on the cheek when he had come to give her a physical shortly after she'd healed Lex. They had tossed her in the isolation room and she had just gotten out yesterday after she had promised to be good.  
  
She tapped Lex on the face trying to get him to focus, "Hey, come on, remember we're gonna bust out of this place. You need to focus though; I need you here to help me because I can't do this alone."  
  
She probably could have, but she had been alone for far too long. She could see that shadow of loneliness in Lex's eyes as well; that is why she chose to pester him, and only him, that first day.  
  
"Poached brains." Lex mumbled with a little twist of a smile.  
  
She sighed, he was useless in this state. "Tell me about it; someone has replaced your brains with bundt cake."  
  
She looked at him. It was painful to see him like this; whatever "treatment" he was receiving was chipping away at him day after day. She had gotten a pretty good read off of Dr. Foster to get a nearly whole idea of what she was doing. She looked around the room. There were two baboon orderlies on the door and the normal cast of crazies were present, including a bonus patient. The guy was huge with wild wavy dark hair; his arms were as big as tree trunks, and he was easily sent into a rage. He was known, only, as big Chaz. She knew he was here to see if the new meds he was dosed with could keep him from being the bruiser he had been.  
  
She tapped her front teeth with her finger tip, which was adorned with a well chewed nail. "Get the hysterics hysterical, the maniacs maniacal, and the aggressives angered. Time to tinker a technique to topple toddle time into tizzy time; to cover our covert chape, or in simple terms time to blow this pop stand."  
  
Knowing Alexander was going nowhere, she walked over to the two burly orderlies on the doors. Giggling, she stopped in front of them and twirled a finger in her hair; getting not much response, she twisted her body back and forth as she stood in front of them. Still nothing! She finally twisted to the left, then reached back and hauled off popping one of them in the face.  
  
Giggling she said, "Oops I slipped."  
  
"You stupid freak!!" The one with the bloody lip cursed.  
  
Taking no time to think, he hauled off and back slapped her. She toppled back into Chaz; he staggered back, unbalanced by the meds he was on, bumping into the game table. She slid to the floor as he grunted. His leg impacted with the table's corner, looking down he saw a cut and blood welling up making a thin red line. His eyes opened wide and wild as he saw the blood; his large pie plate hands curled into fist as he let out a roar and lunged at the first person in line of sight. The orderly had little time to react before he was picked up into an airplane spin and sent flying into his partner. The commotion set the other patients into a frenzy; tables, chairs, cushions, and various other things became airborne getting tossed around the room. Patients not tossing things or fighting with the orderlies were running around screaming and making all kinds of noise. The door, usually locked, swung open freely as more orderlies came in to help remedy the situation at hand. The concept of locking the door behind them was lost as they came into the room and were assaulted by flying objects or the patients themselves.  
  
Lex, laughing, started to rise as things started to fly and become hectic. A hand stopped him before an airborne plastic chair could hit him in the head. The hands pulled him to a hidden corner and worked to unbuckle the belts holding his straight jacket closed; soon, it fell uselessly to the floor.  
  
Hands spun him around; it was her, the girl. "You're free."  
  
"What?" Lex stated with confusion.  
  
Lex could only stare dazedly at her; his memory not recalling, at all, who she was or what was going on. The pain he'd experienced everyday kept him from wanting to remember anything that was behind him.  
  
She groaned. "You're worse off then I thought."  
  
Taking his head between her hands, she closed her eyes; her head started to pound as she worked to make him whole once again. The glow radiated off her passing over him until the both of them were one, bathed in dark purple light. After a couple of minutes, the light died down; her hands dropped from his face and Lex's eyes were clearer.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Kharma fell back on her haunches, leaning against the wall, "No time for questions now; time for getting out."  
  
She forced the words out, as her chest heaved with the effort. It felt like she had just come from a mile or two run.  
  
Straining, she rose to her feet. "The door is unlocked; we need to go now or forever hold our peace."  
  
Lex going against his Father's teachings decided to ask no more questions and go along with the girl. This had been twice that he had seen her with a clear mind. Knowing that before his mentality had been compromised, she definitely had something he'd like to know more about.  
  
"Where to once we are out of this room?" He asked as he rose to his  
feet.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't really recall; but I'll know once I see it, just trust me."  
  
Saying no more, she took the lead and hunkered against the far wall. Lex followed doing the same and feeling sort of foolish doing it.  
  
"Why are we walking like this?" He asked once she had stopped.  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "No real reason; I just wanted to see if you would do the same."  
  
He shook his head wondering if he had made the right choice; so far she had not really shown him why he could not trust her, even though her personality was rather unique. Signaling him to follow she walked normally, if not somewhat unsteadily, to the door and opened it. Checking to see if the hall was clear, she slipped out of the recreation room and Lex followed. 


	9. Pieces take Flight

Since this is a Smallville story Clark Kent has to have more than an honorable mention right? Well in my perfect imagination it would all be just Alexander and I; but here's some Clark for all you Kent fans. And there will be more Clark in the next chapter. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
~~ Pieces Take Flight. ~~  
  
The hall stretched out before them, bleached white institutional walls, white linoleum floor, and white doors with little wired glass windows. The lights in the halls were standard florescent lights in wired encased metal houses; it all gave the appearance of a sterilized set up. Footsteps echoed in the hall; people were coming. This was no time to get caught.  
  
"Here." Lex stated leaning against a frosted pair of glass doors.  
  
He pushed the handle down, but the doors did not yield. Lex pressed his forehead on the cool glass.  
  
"They're locked." He stated his voice sounding tired.  
  
Kharma moved in front of the doors and laid two fingers on the lock. She exhaled deeply and turned her fingers on the lock clockwise; soon there was a click and she pushed the door open and hustled in. Lex just stood there astounded; he touched the lock. It was slightly warm, but otherwise normal looking. Kharma pushed the door open and grabbed Lex pulling him into the room; the door closed silently behind them. "How did you do that?" Lex asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Focused energy; everyone can do it. It just takes training; it's like a Kung Fu thing. You know like on the TV show."  
  
The footsteps were getting closer, so Lex stopped talking even though he could tell that the girl was lying. He turned around, looking for the first time at the room they had hunkered in. The room was different; it was more like a short hallway. At the end of the little passage was a glass wall, giving them free viewing into a very padded room; lining the ceiling of the space were florescent lights, but instead of white the lights were green.  
  
"I know this place." He stated walking towards the back of the corridor.  
  
Kharma followed. "Your personal suite?"  
  
He shrugged, then, nodded; unsure, but then again sure. He tried to remember but his head and muscles started to ache more. He placed his knuckles on his temples, trying to force the memories out, but he stopped as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
Her voice was low. "Hey don't force it; be patient, and focus on escape right now. Everything, in time, will fall into place."  
  
Not that he really had any choice at the moment, he nodded and let his hands fall to his sides. The footsteps beyond the door got louder, and then started to recede again as the people passed by.  
  
Lex slowly went to the door to check if the coast was clear; there was no one in sight.  
  
"Coast is clear." He whispered.  
  
He turned around to find his companion getting into a white lab coat. She ran a hand thru her messy hair, and looked at Lex.  
  
She cleared her throat of some congestion. "Well, do I look the part?"  
  
"Not particularly." Lex shot out.  
  
She buttoned up the, slightly, too large coat. "It will have to do; and thank you for the vote of confidence, Officer Optimism."  
  
She headed past Lex, and shoved something into his arms as she went to the doors. Lex unfolded the thick garment and it was a straight jacket.  
  
"I'm not going to willingly put myself in this; and I'm not going any farther until you tell me how you unlocked the door." Lex demanded.  
  
The girl turned and moved closer to him. "This is neither the time nor the place to have a getting-to-know-you minute; we have to get out of here. Or at least, YOU have to get out of here!"  
  
"Not until I know somethings." Lex said back, his voice strong.  
  
The girl shushed him while flapping her arms at him. "Not so loud! Fine!"  
  
She reached into her shirt, pulled out a magnetic swipe card and waved it in front of his face.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Lex asked palming the card.  
  
She took back the card putting it in her shirt. "I got it before I was pushed in the break room; I used the art of misdirection when I opened the door. You focused on my fingers; I have two hands after all! The other was unlocking the door with this. So, are you satisfied?"  
  
Lex grabbed the back of his neck and kneaded the aching muscles there. His headache was fierce, and his thoughts were still jumbled. He tried to recall the events that occurred just five minutes ago; nothing was coming right away.  
  
The girl grabbed his arm. "Hey, I told you; don't worry, your recall will come back. You just have to get out of here to make sure of that."  
  
He was having a not so lucid period. He looked off into the corner of the room, and then he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Hear that?" Lex asked, his eyes getting that far away look. "Julian is crying again."  
  
Kharma touched his face. "No, I can't hear it, but someone will stop him from crying."  
  
"No, only I can stop him from crying. I sing to him; Father doesn't like me touching him. I do it anyway, though. Mother thinks it's cute; she's always there with me when I sing to Julian." Lex stated.  
  
The girl sighed, taking Lex's face in her hands. "Hey, everything will be OK. Julian will stop crying when you get out of here. You can't help him while you are in here."  
  
Lex, dazed, looked around the sickly green lit room. He then looked back at the girl and let his face rest in her hands.  
  
She smiled at him. "You have to try to focus now. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"I.I don't know." Lex stammered.  
  
In an uncharacteristic move for him, he placed his hands over hers. His blue eyes met hers; and the haze that hung over them seemed to clear, if only for a short second. These were desperate times; his control over his own mind was spotty at best. He felt like he was that nine year old in the cornfield, again--scared, in pain, and helpless.  
  
She pressed her hands on his skin. "I believe you can, Alexander; you can do anything. Now, you just have to believe that."  
  
Lex exhaled deeply; Clark had said something like that to him once. It was in that moment he noticed that Kharma had long thin wisps of gold in her eyes. He, then, did the first thing that came to mind. Moving in he placed his lips on hers. What compelled him he did not know, but she made no move to spurn him.  
  
More footsteps out in the hall made them separate. In seconds there was once again silence in the corridor.  
  
Standing up blushing, Kharma said. "Uh, we should go."  
  
She went and checked the outer hall, again, returned and held up the straight jacket. Lex stood and reluctantly held his arms out perpendicular to his torso. She worked his arms into the sleeves, closed the back, but did not buckle any of the belts. Lex crossed his arms and held the sleeve belts to give the appearance of being restrained. He followed Kharma to the door.  
  
She opened the doors and stepped out into the hall. "Act unnatural; they won't expect that."  
  
He had no clue what she meant; but his skull was pounding so he hung his head and shuffled a bit on his feet. The girl placed a hand on his elbow and led him down the hall as if she was a doctor leading a patient back to his room. As they passed several hall junctions, Kharma looked down each and took a different direction each time.  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Lex asked in a hushed yet aggravated voice.  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, maybe I should have taken that last left. Perhaps, you'd like to stop and ask for directions? I'll get a map next time we come to a souvenir shop."  
  
They were in trouble Lex thought; and things got worse as a voice yelled at them from up the hall.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking that patient?!" The voice called out.  
  
It was an orderly that frequently accompanied Dr. Foster. Lex recognized the gruff voice.  
  
Kharma answered in a hokey accent. "Takin' him back to his room; there's a doin' happenin' in the Rec. room."  
  
"Well you're going the wrong way; that goes to the service elevator." He replied  
  
Kharma laughed. "Well slap my face and call me lost. Thanks, you best be gettin' to the Rec. room; things are loony in there."  
  
The orderly turned to go, wanting to get in on the action; then, he stopped and turned. Something about the whole situation was not quite right. He moved down the hall trying to get a better look at the person in the white coat.   
  
"Wait a minute; if you work here, why don't I recognize you?" He said getting closer.  
  
Just then, by pure luck, the elevator door creaked open. Lex looked down the hall at the open car, as did his companion.  
  
Kharma then pushed Lex in the direction of escape. "Hasta la pasta!"  
  
The orderly gave chase as the duo started to bolt, but not before hitting the alarm button. Getting to the open elevator, Kharma pressed the door close button repeatedly. Lex leaned against the wall with his head pounding like a piston.  
  
Kharma called out. "Damn this door!"  
  
Lex snapped back to semi-attention seeing the orderly ready to cross the elevator threshold. Lex pushed himself off the back wall, reached back, and clocked the orderly as he got to the doors. The buckles on the straight jacket caught the man on the cheek, gashing him; blood sprayed out. The orderly staggered back holding his cheek; the doors started to groan as they closed. Kharma grabbed Lex's arm and pulled it into the car.  
  
She bounced on her feet, "Please keep all limbs inside the car as it moves-- wicked left jab! You're a southpaw; me too. What a quinky-dink."  
  
"Wha? Uh, yuh. I hit the heavy bag whenever I get frustrated, I think." Lex stated leaning back against the wall.  
  
She stepped in front of him. "Your head bothering you?"  
  
Lex nodded as he looked in her direction. It was then he saw a lot blood on the sleeve of the white coat.  
  
"Looks like you got some of that orderly's blood on you. Was there a struggle?" Lex queried.  
  
It was getting hard to focus again. It seemed like there were pockets in his mental fog, but the haze was still there.  
  
Kharma turned away from him; she was sort of glad he had not looked at her face much. Her nose was gushing blood off and on; but right now, that was of little importance. They had to get into the tunnels; once there, everything else would come to fruition. She hated to take advantage of his injured memory, but he had to focus on forward motion. She shed the white coat, balling it up and tossing it into the corner. She, then, turned to Lex and started to pull off the straight jacket.  
  
Kharma spoke, "Blood? What blood?"  
  
Lex did not need games right now; reaching down he picked up the discarded coat, he held out the bloodied sleeve.  
  
"This blood; please don't lie to me. How can I trust you if you don't tell me the truth?" Lex stated.  
  
Kharma sighed. "Look at my face."  
  
Lex looked up. It took a bit of time; but he focused and finally saw the origin of the blood, well, what had not been swiped away by the errant sleeve. As he looked, her nose started to bleed again.  
  
"What happened?" Lex asked.  
  
Kharma grabbed the coat, pressing it to her face. "It's nothing, and it's not important. What IS essential is us getting into the tunnels and out of here."  
  
"Tell me, or we're not going to get out of this elevator!" Lex demanded.  
  
The elevator stopped and Lex pressed the stop button; he covered the panel with his hand.  
  
Kharma used her free hand to try to hit the open door button, but Lex was having a strong moment and would not be budged.  
  
She dropped the coat. "Come on, this is no time for games!"  
  
"I am in no mood for secrets, or lies! Right now, I do not know who to trust. With my track record I really cannot trust any one, not even my own father!" Lex said gruffly.  
  
The girl yielded. "It happens when I do my thing; call it yin and yang if you want. It's like the three fold law; whatever I give out, comes back on me times three."  
  
"What does that mean? What did you do?" Lex asked.  
  
The girl sighed. "I gave you a boost of sorts, back in the recreation room. You needed it; call it a healing from the physical part of whatever they are doing to you. Can't help the drug interaction; you'll have to bear that out until it leaves your blood stream. NOW can we go!"  
  
He wanted to know more; but she was right, this was not the time. Dropping his hand, he pressed the appropriate button, and the door creaked open. Kharma put the coat back on, and they stepped out into a short side-hall. The hall emptied out into a dark, gray, concrete service tunnel; overhead were all colors of pipes. To their right was a short tunnel that ended at a door with a sign for stairs bolted to it. To the left was a very long expanse that no doubt would end at a way out.  
  
The girl went first. "I'll take the left hall, Monty."  
  
Lex followed. It was, then, they heard noises coming from the stairwell, so they quickened their pace.  
  
Kharma spoke in an angry voice. "Why stairs into a service tunnel? No one receives stuff and takes the stairs!"  
  
"It's required by law for fire safety, a mode of alternate evacuation which does not involve the elevator." Lex stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Since working for Luthor Corporation, then heading Lex Corporation, Lex had been well acquainted with the fire codes of public establishments.  
  
The girl shot back. "Thank you Mr. Know-it-all."  
  
The stair well door burst open and the chase was on! The orderlies were armed with stun guns and institution-approved tranquilizer darts and both instruments were used freely. The patients before the orderlies had tapped danced on all their last nerves! Lex Luthor, especially, would get more than what was coming to him. The orderlies would make sure they each left a lasting mark on the rich, bad boy.  
  
Lex having a wider stride than his shorter companion, soon, got ahead and grabbing the girl's hand, he pulled her along with him. The girl, jerked along, grabbed the old equipment that lined the tunnels, throwing them in the path of the crew chasing them.  
  
She called to him. "Keep going! I got them slowed down with these old gurneys!"  
  
He felt a sting in his shoulder and he knew he had gotten hit, but he would not stop running. He would not go back into that green tinted padded room to play pin cushion to his father's paid drones. This was usually the time when something extraordinary would happen, always involving Clark Kent. He would come to save the day! Clark had always come, just in time, back in Smallville, and even in Metropolis a few times. Would that ring true here in Belle Reve? They rounded a corner. Lex felt not only his thoughts spin around his head, but also the walls. What little focus he had was leaving as the tranquilizer filled his blood stream. Lex had to stop; he leaned against a wall holding his head. Kharma worked to build a semi-sturdy barricade with the old gurneys, med carts, and whatever else she could find. Lex listened to the noise. His dizziness increased and he slid to the floor.  
  
Kharma came round the corner. "We need to keep moving; the jungle gym I built won't hold for very long!"  
  
"I can't see straight; I got hit." Lex stammered, his mouth getting a numb feeling.  
  
Kharma nodded. "I know but you have to fight it; we are close, very close."  
  
Lex nodded and with her help, he rose to a standing position. She supported him as their quick pace was decreased to a mere shuffle. Lex soon fell against the wall, again; finding the floor was no problem for him.  
  
Kharma kneeled atop his out stretched legs. "Lex come on, don't give up. Don't ever give up; never give in!"  
  
Lex thought it funny in his drugged out mind. What she was saying seemed more like a life pep talk, instead of a get-up-and-go-right-now speech. He looked at her, seeing two of her. The twins pulled an object out of their shirts and pressed it into his hands. They were saying something, but he could barely hear it over Julian's wailing. Abruptly, the twins were gone in a streak of white; the faces replaced by a new set who he recognized. There was a voice he knew. He tried to speak, but the sounds that left his lips did not feel like his. He did not even know what he said as he said it. The new twins stood him up causing the darkness to claim him.  
  
Kharma tried to get Lex to stay awake; he was losing his battle with the sedative though, but that was to be expected. She reached into her shirt, once again, and pulled out a black spiral topped notebook.  
  
She pushed it into Lex's hands. "Take this, you'll need it."  
  
She called out his name as she clamped his hands around the notebook; she did not try to wipe the blood off her face as her nose started to gush again. She started to slap his face trying to get him to focus; just then, hands grabbed her and threw her into the concrete wall. The wall cracked as she hit it; she slid to the floor, her own focus slipping. Things were all falling into place; her head thudded with its newly acquired concussion, but she tried to see what was going on. Her stunned mind could not keep up with the goings on. There was a crash and in a blink, the guy clad in red and blue, as well as Lex Luthor were gone. She hoped Alexander would put his fragments back together; he had a great destiny ahead of him if his Father was not allowed to taint it. She coughed; then convulsed as darts from a stun gun were shot into her chest, oblivion claimed her swiftly. 


	10. Clark's Piece

Since this is a Smallville story Clark Kent has to have more than an honorable mention right; here's some Clark for all you Kent fans, along with the Kent family well Martha at least. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~ Clark's Piece. ~~~  
  
Clark Kent had come to Belle Reve to free his friend; he had not told anyone, not even his parents. He knew his parents would argue with him about this; Chloe had ties with Lionel Luthor making him not really trust her as he did before. She was still his friend. However, she had the tendency to run off at the mouth, and she was a woman scorned by him. Lana wanted no more to do with him; he hoped to change that. He needed Lex's brotherly advise to do such. Pete was not a Lex fan so putting him in this loop was not a good idea; it was nice having at least one non-parental person that knew his secret, though. If he got Lex out of this predicament safely and soundly, he would tell him everything. These were Clark's thoughts as he sped onto the hospital grounds. What he had not expected was the alarms to already be going off. He stopped against a van, pulled out a piece of paper, and looked it over. He had hacked his way to a blue print of the institution using Chloe's computer. Finding where he needed to go, he was off, again, in a blur of red flannel and blue jeans. Entering the tunnels, he heard voices; he slowed down to a normal run. Coming around a corner, he spotted a person in a white coat kneeling over Lex slapping him on the face. He leapt forward, grabbing the doctor, he guessed and threw her against the wall.  
  
He got into Lex's sight line. "Lex! Lex it's me Clark."  
  
"Clark? Who? Where? Why are there two of you?" Lex muttered.  
  
There was blood on Lex's shirt; he wanted to go beat up on the first person he saw in a lab coat. Doctors were supposed to help, not hurt. What Dr. Foster had planned for Lex was nothing short of torture. Clark looked back, casting a nasty glare at the lab coat wearing lackey that he fast-balled into the wall. A crash shook him from his murderous thoughts; quickly, he gathered up the, now, unconscious Lex Luthor, blasted out of the hospital and out of Metropolis. He needed to take Lex to a safe place to sleep off the tranquilizers, as well as clean his system of all else they had filled him with for the months he had been there. For the time being though, Clark took Lex to his fortress of solitude, the loft at the barn in Smallville. At least there he could watch over Lex until his friend woke up. Lex was not an innocent soul nor was he malevolent like Lionel. He did not deserve what had been done to him. Clark decided thinking no more about it was the best for now.  
  
Once they reached the barn, Clark laid Lex on the couch. It was ragtag and hardly made for sleeping, but he had no other choice. It was either the couch or plopping his friend on a mound of hay covered with a horse blanket. Clark felt for injuries but found that Lex had none; this led him to wonder where all the blood came from. He smiled at the thought of Lex fighting his way out of the asylum. He sat down because the rescue had taken a lot out of him. He looked at Lex's drug induced sleeping form, and it was here he thought about how there was absolutely no signs of injury of any sort on Lex. This was strange; certainly, Lex would not have allowed anything of this sort. It was, then, he noticed on the floor near the couch was a black notebook. There was a strange symbol in the ebony of the cover; it looked like a paw print of some animal. Thinking nothing of it, he flipped it open and scanned through. The hand writing on the pages was not Lex's, but the contents of the notebook were about Lex or, at least, for him. It documented in pieces things that Lex had babbled, along with simple illustrations to help clear the more vague rambles. Clark was disturbed by the notes and illustrations of the treatment Lex had been administered for several weeks. Clark had found out about Dr. Foster's research and experimental machinations; but he did not think it was this completely disturbing. Electro-shock therapy combined with pain amplifying drugs would damage the subjects' short term memories, and the enhanced pain would create mental barriers. In conclusion, this would work to obstruct the patients from ever recovering any semblance of normal memory function. Clark was surprised to feel wetness on his face as he read further into the outlines of the treatment. He had gotten to the end of the notebook and on the back cover was a map that led to someplace in the northeast. He was so engrossed in the writings that he failed to hear someone enter the barn.  
  
"Clark, honey are you going to..." His mother's voice brought him out of the notebook.  
  
Clark stood up as he found himself face to face with a very shocked Martha Kent. She prepared to unleash a verbal spanking on Clark when she noticed tears in her son's eyes.  
  
"What is it, Clark?" She asked, her features softening.  
  
Clark showed her the note book and recapped what he had read about the treatment; he left out the part about Lex almost dying. When he finished, Martha was on the verge of tears. She went over to Lex and lifted his eyelids. She was in mother-hen mode; even though, Lex was not her son.  
  
"He'll be out for the rest of the night and, probably, most of the morning. We better take him into the house." Mrs. Kent stated.  
  
Clark looked down. "What about Dad? He'll go nuts."  
  
"Your father will understand; Lex, sort of, grew on him. He only despises Lex a little these days." Martha explained.  
  
Clark smiled. "Thanks Mom. Sorry I didn't tell you or Dad about this."  
  
"That's Ok. Well, chop chop young man! And don't think you're getting out of a punishment just because you played hero! I see a grounding in your future." Martha stated as she moved out of the way.  
  
As Clark carried Lex into the house, he wondered who had done this. It seemed that Lex had attracted another hero who played substitute savior to Smallville's own million dollar danger magnet.  
  
Lex spent a few days at the Kent farm and he was anything but his usual self. After the sedative wore off, he spent most of his time either staring blankly or asking questions repeatedly. Clark knew this was the effects of the drugs and treatment he had received in the asylum. It was frustrating seeing Lex a quarter of the man he used to be and he knew it was, no doubt, frustrating to Lex. Clark had finally figured out the last part of the notebook, and the map on the back cover was to a safe place to put Lex until he healed. Whoever had authored the notebook had thought of everything. Clark wondered if the escape was even Lex's idea.  
  
On Lex's last day in Smallville, for a while, Clark showed him the notebook. They where up in the loft.  
  
"What's this?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark shrugged. "Thought you could tell me."  
  
Lex took the book and opened it. He read it, flipping through the pages slow at first. As he examined it, he moved across the pages faster. When he got to the middle, he stopped and dropped the book, clutching his forehead, pain etched on his smooth features.  
  
Clark moved closer to Lex. "What is it Lex?!"  
  
"It hurts; I can't remember. I want to, but every time I try..." Lex said his voice straining to form the words.  
  
Clark put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's ok, you don't have to try right now. Give it time; whatever they did to you is the cause."  
  
Lex looked up at Clark. The hollowness that haunted his eyes faded as he looked from Clark to the notebook in his lap.  
  
Clark looked at Lex, wonder in his voice. "What is it, Lex?"  
  
"Someone, a girl, said the same thing to me in the ward." Lex said.  
  
Clark nodded; leave it to Lex to find girls to fawn over him, even in a mental hospital. The guy was not only a lure for pain and hurt; he was also a certified chick magnet. Clark mused that Lex, probably, had a framed diploma from Stud Muffin University stashed away somewhere that verified this.  
  
"It was her; she did it. Everything, she did it all." Lex exclaimed getting excited.  
  
Clark tried to calm Lex. "Did what? Calm down Lex."  
  
"Where is she Clark? She helped me, got me into the tunnels; it was her idea. She even saved my life, I think." Lex exclaimed.  
  
Clark sat back. "The only person with you in the tunnel was some lady doctor and she was hurting you. I knocked her out and got you out of there."  
  
"No, not a doctor; she was just wearing the lab coat." Lex said as he remembered.  
  
Clark looked at Lex, trouble on his face. "Are you sure? Oh man, I'm sorry; I didn't think."  
  
There was nothing else Clark could say. He had made the wrong decision, but he'd had a fifty-fifty chance at the time.  
  
"You couldn't have known Clark; I mean, you're not a super human or anything." Lex stated sadness in his voice.  
  
Lex looked outward at the setting sun; Clark followed his friend's gaze.  
  
Clark had to break the silence. "I'm sure she'll be ok. I mean, she saved you, so she has some good karma coming to her."  
  
"That's what she called herself. I thought she did not know her real name or wouldn't tell me." Lex answered.  
  
There was a pause as Lex inhaled deeply; he, then, continued.  
  
"I don't know Clark; I just don't know." Lex stated.  
  
Again there was more silence as the sun vanished below the horizon.  
  
Clark sighed. "Again, I'm really sorry Lex; I didn't know."  
  
Clark was saddened when Lex turned to him, confusion on his face.  
  
"Sorry for what? What were we talking about?" Lex asked.  
  
Any clarity in Lex's eyes was gone once again; Clark just shook his head. Lex had gone upstairs to sleep, aided by some sedatives that Clark's mother ordered him to take. As an after thought, Clark wrote down something on the inside of the front cover of the notebook. He figured every little bit would help if Lex was to fuse all the pieces of his shattered mind back together. Once out of Kansas and hidden away, Lex would be able to start to mend his mind. Clark knew that once Lionel Luthor got wind of the break out, he would come to find Lex and put him back in the asylum. This time Clark would make sure that did not happen. He owed it to Lex; he had played the coward running out on Lex the last time. Friends did not do that sort of thing, especially, when he considered Lex a big brother, as well as a friend. Clark suspected Lionel was behind what was being done to Lex, but he had no proof whatsoever. So getting Lex as far away from Lionel as he could was the only solution. Martha and Clark would accompany Lex up to New England. There, they would follow the map to the safe house that only one person knew about. Clark hoped that Lex's torment by his father would end, at least, long enough for Lex to get better. Clark knew that if anyone could match Lionel Luthor blow for blow, it was Lex. Clark turned off his lamp and made a wish as he dozed off. He wished that whoever it was that changed Lex's outcome would watch over him during the times when Clark could not be there. Lex was destined for greatness with good influences from himself, his family, and what small group of friends Lex had made in Smallville. Lex's destiny would be nothing but true greatness of the good kind. 


	11. Epilogue 1

OK here is the end well an end as Zen says. I had a bit of a quandary coming up with the epilogue; whether to go and reveal a bit more about the mystery girl. In doing this it left the story open for a sequel, so I ask you wonderous readers to sort of vote on this subject. Read both ends and tell me which you like more. Or just say go for it concerning a sequel which will go further into a new destiny path for our Alexander. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~ Epilogue. ~~~  
  
"I tire of this little sport you insist on playing." Lionel Luthor said.  
  
The well-dressed man paced the small room; he then stopped and focused his glare on his quarry. This fierce look usually caused whoever was receiving it to shake in their boots. There were only few who could stand up to this glance; Morgan Edge was dead, so that reduced the opposing numbers. His son was missing, but the boy never missed a chance to throw his own equally powerful stare. Now there was one other who would defy his glower and try his patience to the very last nerve.  
  
The girl spoke. "I do so enjoy playing it with you though, and you fall into it so well."  
  
There was strain in the voice, and no wonder. Kharma was strapped down by metal bindings in a dentist-like chair. There was a needle in her arm connected to an IV that steadily delivered an odd colored liquid into her blood stream. Lionel knew this new drug would have a lip loosening effect; the right dosage and anyone would be singing like a well-trained canary.  
  
"So you say, but this is my arena. I have the advantage; and you are hardly a player. Strapped down like a mere beast; hardly a threat, hardly a formidable opponent." Lionel gloated.  
  
The girl snickered. "How do you know I don't enjoy being tied down?"  
  
"Everyday you make me sorry I wasted my money. Then, you meet my son, and I hear great things were done. Now, here we are back at square one, playing games all over again." Lionel stated clenching and unclenching his gloved hands.  
  
He walked up to the bed, laying a hand on the girl's shirt. He pulled it up enough to expose her belly.  
  
She gasped. "Get your hands off me!"  
  
"This bothers you I see." He mused.  
  
A low growl escaped her throat. "Only your touch does that to me."  
  
Lionel smirked as he touched the odd marking on her stomach. It was a dark birthmark in the shape of a paw print. It almost looked like a well-drawn tattoo, but without the ink. This symbol intrigued Lionel; he needed to know more about what she was, beyond a pain in his patience.  
  
"I can make all your pain go away you know. Just tell me what I want to know; and I will stop all this." Lionel reasoned.  
  
The girl started to squirm in the chair pulling against her bonds. Sweat appeared on her skin, and she tensed and hissed. The drug pumping into her system was stronger then before; the pain it caused was worse than all the other times. The sickly colored substance was a new, old solution utilized to get answers out of captured spy-types. Of course it had been tweaked to suit this more modern and unique time. She started to hum a song to focus her thoughts and soon the pain started to ebb.  
  
She growled. "You know nothing of stopping pain; all you know is how to create hurt and destroy others. Don't make promises you cannot hope of ever keeping, you snake!"  
  
"Resorting to insults now; I thought we were too far above such childish things." Lionel prodded.  
  
She heaved a long breath out. "You're right and I just insulted all the snakes in the world. Snake is cousin to me; snake is transmutation and the universal being."  
  
He had tracked this acquisition down in Japan; a side show freak, of sorts. The creature that could make the unknown known, endowed with an odd power of healing and possessed a universal answer to any question. Lionel had purchased the so-called girl and, immediately, had her transported to Belle Reve. She had proved to be a disappointment from day one. After a year, Lionel, stressed with his son's adventure in takeover, was more than ready to throw in the towel despite the etched in stone saying that Luthor's NEVER give up.  
  
She clucked. "Next time you had best know what you're buying before you leap in with both eyes closed."  
  
Lionel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Then through a total disregard of his orders, his son and this girl meet and, then, comes the supernatural occurrences.  
  
Luthor gave a pained chuckle. "Guess it pays to stay in one place." ( I don't know who is speaking here)  
  
Her eyes were locked on his, as if burrowing into his mind, leaving a cool powerless feeling in its wake.  
  
"Empires are built by making acquisitions; terrain is mapped out by going places." Lionel stated.  
  
He pulled off his black leather gloves. With his right hand, he stroked his fingers over her strange marking, enjoying her squirming as he did so.  
  
"Where is my son?" Lionel inquired demandingly.  
  
She snorted out a lungful of air. "Don't you know? What's wrong? Can't you keep that iron, leash-like grip on your own flesh and blood as easily as you do on those you feel are beneath you?"  
  
Lionel said nothing continuing to touch the spot.  
  
She groaned audibly, her eyes taking on an unfocused quality. "They got Julian in time. Lillian asked to follow, but Alexander had to stay."  
  
Lionel now was intrigued; he lifted his hand and waited listening to more. His ire in check; the thought of someone else, the puppeteer in his life, was shocking to him.  
  
She pushed her head back deeper into the chair. "Not puppeteers; avatars, whatever."  
  
"I don't understand." Lionel said.  
  
She gritted her teeth. "You are not supposed to. It is not about you; never was and never will be. You could have been something; but you chose to rot, instead of flourish."  
  
Lionel's look became stony as the muscles in his jaw flexed.  
  
She started to pant. "You deteriorated so much that it became a disease that you willingly tried to pass on to your family. When you turned away from your son that day he lost his hair, he was granted a reprieve. Julian, though, was different; you would have infected him. Lillian knew this so Julian was saved from you."  
  
"You do have a way with stories." Lionel responded keeping his anger out of his voice.  
  
She pulled against her straps once more. "Life is a story; a living chronicle, and we are granting Alexander a superb part in a epic yarn. Every narrative needs a hero or two for it to be cemented in the timeline. The people need their Superman and/or their Warrior Angel."  
  
Lionel exhaled a long breath through his nose.  
  
She continued her eyes closed. "You think to make history by following the path of kings, by quoting passages of the wise and by being ruthless. You let others take the fall for your dubious dealings, portraying it as some life lesson needed to be taught. You know nothing of making empires; when it comes down to the bare truth, you are still that gutter snipe living in filth!"  
  
She opened her eyes and they were clear as if the drug was having no effect. SHE stopped moving and sat up in the chair, laughing at the billionaire. Lionel snapped. He rounded the chair, grasped the IV bag and squeezed it, increasing the flow into her veins.  
  
"It is amazing, you know, how pain can be used in getting answers or making people forget for a long time. It's a very broad spectrum sensation. I find it useful since it breaks down barriers and banishes lies from even the most stubborn of tongues." Lionel mused regaining his composure.  
  
He smoothed his hands through his shoulder length hair, backing up once again to the foot of the chair.  
  
"You have only one chance--one chance to defy me." Lionel threatened  
  
She moaned as the pain in her muscles increased, but still she mocked back. "Or what? You'll start getting ugly? You're too many years too late."  
  
"Where is my son?" Lionel asked again ignoring the jibe.  
  
The girl writhed against the restraints. Lionel could see that her strength was ebbing. She clenched and released her fists, repeatedly.  
  
She started to mumble. "Fate isn't yours to command. Lex has his own path. He will follow it and we will protect him. We like him, unlike you."  
  
Lionel stepped forward, taking the girl's sweaty head into his hands, holding her face between his thumbs.  
  
"Just give in; you can not win. Tell me what I need to know." Lionel said using his best, fake voice of concern.  
  
She opened her eyes. "You'll know now, as much as you knew then.  
  
The IV bag was nearly empty and the girl was still fighting the effects.  
  
She gasped out, a definite smirk on her face. "With the eagle and the dolphin."  
  
She then started to chuckle more; her answers were riddles to him. He had no more patience; he needed to be back to his office for a meeting. He would return soon though and he would find his son even if he had to strip the information from the girl's hide. Gods, people, monsters, nor freaks would keep him from what was his.  
  
Lionel Luthor looked out from his helicopter as it took off; Metropolis was his city. He was the king and he held most of the world in his grip. Soon Lex would be back under his burning, all-powerful eyes and there he would stay. Lionel Luthor was not known for losing. He never lost and he planned to keep it that way. Fate be damned under his feet and destiny would recognize him in the end!  
  
An End  
  
Final notes: In Native American belief spirit animals guide the peoples when certain signs are given. They also can be advisors if problems arise that the people believe are too big to handle. Not gods or anything over powering like that; just spirits that help, protect, and teach. I bring all this up just to lend some notes to the afore mentioned animal guides in this fiction.  
  
The paw print on the mystery character is that of the black jaguar known for embracing the unknown, accepting healing, protection, seeing the hidden truths, and finding answers.  
  
Eagle is the spirit, and connection to the great divine, healing, illumination of the spirit, and creation.  
  
Dolphin is the breath of life, manna, and sound which is connected to the creative life force.  
  
Snake is the universal being, transmutation, rebirth, wisdom, resurrection(Like a phoenix). 


	12. Epilogue 2

Here is the second version of the ending. This ending is more final. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~ Epilogue. ~~~  
  
"I tire of this little sport; you insist on playing." Lionel Luthor said.  
  
The well-dressed man paced the small room; he then stopped and focused his glare on his quarry. This fierce look usually caused whoever was receiving it to shake in their boots. There were only a few who could stand up to this glance; Morgan Edge was dead, so that reduced the opposing numbers. His son was missing, but the boy never missed a chance to throw his own equally powerful stare. Now there was one other who would defy his glower and try his patience to the very last nerve.  
  
The girl spoke. "I do so enjoy playing it with you though; and you fall into it so well."  
  
There was strain in the voice and no wonder. Kharma was strapped down by metal bindings in a dentist like chair. There was a needle in her arm connected to an IV that steadily delivered an odd colored liquid into her blood stream. Lionel knew this new drug would have a lip loosening effect; the right dosage and anyone would be singing like a well-trained canary.  
  
"So you say, but this is my arena. I have the advantage and you are hardly a player. Strapped down like a mere beast--hardly a threat, hardly a formidable opponent." Lionel gloated.  
  
The girl snickered. "How do you know I don't enjoy being tied down?"  
  
"Everyday you make me sorry I wasted my money. Then you meet my son and I hear great things were done. Now, here we are back at square one, playing games all over again." Lionel stated clenching and unclenching his gloved hands.  
  
He walked up to the bed, laying a hand on the girl's shirt. He pulled it up enough to expose her belly.  
  
She gasped. "Get your hands off me!"  
  
"This bothers you I see." He mused.  
  
A low growl escaped her throat. "Only your touch does that to me."  
  
Lionel smirked as he touched the odd marking on her stomach. It was a dark birthmark in the shape of a paw print. It almost looked like well-drawn tattoo but without the ink. This symbol intrigued Lionel; he needed to know more about what she was beyond a pain in his patience.  
  
"I can make all your pain go away you know. Just tell me what I want to know and I will stop all this." Lionel reasoned.  
  
The girl started to squirm in the chair pulling against her bonds; sweat appeared on her skin, and she tensed and hissed. The drug pumped into her system was stronger then before the pain it caused was worse then all the other times. The sickly colored substance was a new old solution utilized to get answers out of captured spy types; of course it had been tweaked to suit a more modern and this unique time. She started to hum a song to focus her thoughts; soon the pain started to ebb.  
  
She growled. "You know nothing of stopping pain; all you know is how to create hurt, and destroy others. Don't make promises you can not hope of ever keeping, you snake!"  
  
"Resorting to insults now; I thought we were too far above such childish things." Lionel prodded.  
  
She heaved a long breath out.  
  
He had tracked this acquisition down in Japan; a side show freak of sorts. The creature that could make the unknown known; endowed with an odd power of healing, and possessed a universal answer to any question. Lionel had purchased the so called girl, and immediately had her transported to Belle Reve. She had proved to be a disappointment from day one; after a year Lionel stressed with his son's adventure in take over, was more then ready to throw in the towel despite the etched in stone saying that Luthor's NEVER give up.  
  
She clucked. "Next time best know what you're buying; before you leap in with both eyes closed."  
  
Lionel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Then through a total disregard for his orders; his son and this girl meet, and then comes the supernatural occurrences.  
  
Pained chuckle. "Guess it pays to stay in one place."  
  
Her eyes are locked on his; as if burrowing into his mind, leaving a cool powerless feeling in it's' wake.  
  
"Empires are built by making acquisitions; terrain is mapped out by going places." Lionel stated.  
  
He pulled off his black leather gloves and with his right hand; he stroked his fingers over her strange marking, enjoying her squirming as he did so.  
  
"Where is my son?" Lionel inquired demandingly.  
  
She snorted out a lungful of air. "Don't you know? What's wrong can't keep that iron leash like grip on your own flesh and blood as easily as you do on those you feel are beneath you?"  
  
Lionel said nothing continuing to touch at the spot.  
  
"I don't understand. Why protect someone you don't know?" Lionel said.  
  
She groaned. "Foreign concept to you known as kindness."  
  
Lionel's look became stony as the muscles in his jaw flexed.  
  
"It is amazing you know; how pain can be used in getting answers, or make people forget for a long time. It's a very broad spectrum sensation; I find it useful since breaks down barriers, and banishes lies from even the most stubborn of tongues." Lionel mused regaining his composure.  
  
He smoothed his hands through his shoulder length hair; backing up once again to the foot of the chair.  
  
"You have only one chance; one chance to defy me." Lionel threatened  
  
She moaned as the pain in her muscles increased, but still she mocked back. "Or what you'll start getting ugly, too many years too late."  
  
"Where is my son?" Lionel asked again ignoring the jib.  
  
The girl writhed against the restraints; Lionel could see that her strength was ebbing; she clenched, and released her fists repeatedly.  
  
She started to mumble. "You'll never know until he wants you to know."  
  
Lionel stepped forward taking the girls sweaty head into his hands; holding her face between his thumbs.  
  
"Just give in; you can not win. Tell me what I need to know." Lionel said using his best fake voice of concern.  
  
She opened her eyes. "You'll know now, as much as you knew then.  
  
The IV bag was nearly empty, and the girl was still fighting the effects. He had no more patience; plus he needed to be back in his office for a meeting. He would return soon though; and he would find his son even if he had to strip the information from the girls hide.   
  
Lionel Luthor looked out from his helicopter as it took off; Metropolis was his city, he was the king and he held most of the world in his grip. Soon Lex would be back under his burning all powerful eyes, and there he would stay. Luthor's do not lose, and he planned to keep it that way.  
  
The End 


End file.
